


Breakfast in Bed

by MadameZero



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Black in Fanfiction, F/M, Food Sex, Porn with Feelings, finnrey positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameZero/pseuds/MadameZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rey and Finn have a rare day off from their respective jobs, Finn decides to make the most of it. (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a missing scene (?) from a larger work I have planned about DS Finn Storm, the brightest light at New Scotland Yard, and Rey Walker, noted archeologist and lecturer. Just wanted to share some Jedistorm porn! <3

Rey Walker was having one of those _good_ dreams. The kind that no sane person ever wanted to end and always retained some memory of, even days later. It didn't even involve specific details, or flying, or the next day's lottery numbers.

It _did_ , however, involve sweaty limbs sliding across sweaty limbs, skin aflame with a thousand sensations, and a pleasurable throbbing pressure between the legs that intensified all on its own, without help, until there was nothing to do except revel in the sensations of an orgasm that was going to arrive any second …

_That_ kind of dream. The kind that always – _always –_ got interrupted by reality.

As Rey lay spooning with Finn Storm in his large bed, she felt his breath on the back of her neck, and then a series of light, playful kisses at her nape. Struggling up through the layers of sleep, she murmured a protest that may or may not have been recognizable as speech.

“You’re off today, remember?” Finn said, nibbling on her earlobe. “And I'm on-call. Emergencies only.”

Right then. Whatever she'd muttered _had_ been fairly understandable, apparently.

Rey stifled a yawn, still unwilling to reach full wakefulness just yet. It had been so long since she'd had a lie-in, and being snuggled up against Finn felt so _good_. The delicious pressure between her legs brought on by her dream was still there. As she woke, Rey tried to recapture the sensations, the level of arousal. But as all dreams did, the sharp details were already fading, skittering away under the rays of the morning sun.

All wasn't lost, however. She rocked back against Finn and sighed silently. His half-hard cock pressed into the crevasse of her arse and twitched in response to her encouraging wiggles. Finn stroked her hip, moved his hand to her breasts and pulled at her nipples, lightly pinching them into stiff peaks. A delicious ache built below Rey's belly button just as Finn dipped his hand between her thighs. She spread her legs to give him better access and gasped when his fingers slid across her clit, working her into a near-silent frenzy.

“Fuck, you're so wet this morning,” Finn murmured, his voice barely audible above the crinkle of a foil wrapper. Rey tensed and then let her breath out slowly as he slid inside of her, his wide cock a pleasurable fit, stretching and filling her.

Finn immediately set up a steady rhythm. His breath puffed by Rey's ear in time with his strokes, and the pleasure built again, just as it had in the dream, Finn thrusting in a way that allowed the underside of his cock to rub against the most sensitive places inside her every time he pressed forward.

In this position, he couldn’t quite get deep enough to tip her over the edge with just his cock, but his hand between her legs helped fill in the blanks. Rey moaned low in her throat and her mind flashed a stark, startling white as her orgasm ripped through her, shocking her with its intensity and suddenness even as she shouted his name and thrashed against him.

The steady caresses on her clit became irregular as Finn got closer to his own orgasm. He murmured a string of nonsense punctuated by curses, hooking her around the waist just before a long groan signaled his release.

Rey was still catching her breath when Finn slid out of her warmth, kissed the back of her neck in a contented, loving way and stroked his hand over her hair.

“Relax a bit, yeah?” said Finn, giving her shoulder a farewell kiss. Sitting up and swinging his legs off the bed, he disposed of the condom in the bin beside his bed. “I'll throw something together for breakfast.”

Through heavy-lidded eyes, Rey watched Finn bend over to pick up a pair of pants from the floor. With more than casual interest, she took in his sturdy build, his gorgeously wide, dark shoulders marred only by a livid scar – the sole remnant of from a long-ago attack by a would-be murderer trying to escape arrest -- and his footballers thighs, which were muscular and dusted with hair only slightly darker than that on his head. Those amazing thighs curved up at the top to join with an equally amazing, tight arse.

Rey pouted in disappointment when Finn pulled up his pants, obscuring her view of that magnificent rear. Soon she heard his footsteps heading down toward the kitchen.

Rey smiled and snuggled deeper into the cocoon of pillows and blankets, not bothering to go to the bathroom to clean up just yet. She reflected that in all the months they'd been dating, this was the first proper “quickie” they'd had, and she couldn't really figure out why they didn't do it more often.

 

* * *

 

Rey must have been backlogged on needing sleep, because almost as soon as she'd made herself comfortable again after their frenzied shag, she'd slid right back down into the total blackness of exhaustion.

She knew this because when she slowly ascended through layers of consciousness, she discovered that Finn had been _very_ busy and she'd slept right through all of it.

Delicious aromas tickled her nose, and she smiled. Finn had brought her breakfast in bed! It reminded her of one of the first times she'd spent the night at his home, and a flood of good memories made her smile all the wider.

Before she even opened her eyes, Rey started to sit up.

And that's when she discovered that he'd put her in handcuffs.

Confusion and a touch of panic pulsed through her, but she trusted Finn completely, so Rey was able to remain calm. When her eyes flew open, Finn was standing right there, smiling reassuringly, and Rey immediately knew that if she asked him, he'd let her go. It was only her hands that were shackled. Her legs were free and the handcuffs themselves were not tight or locked to anything. In fact, if she wished, she could likely have slipped out of them with a bit of time and some concentration.

As he helped her to a seated position, she arched an eyebrow at him.

“Don't I even get to know the charges against me, Detective-Sergeant Storm?”

Finn grinned and set the tray down on the bedside table. “I could be totally cliché and say that you're so sexy it's criminal, but it's just that I was thinking it's been ages since I've brought you breakfast in bed. And I wanted to give it a special touch.”

Rey inhaled and her mouth watered. Tantalizing aromas wafted over the air, almost visible, like the floaty cloud-fingers they have in cartoons to indicate strong scents. She couldn't see the entire tray, but what she could make out looked delectable: Narrow slices of honeydew melon. Strawberries and a small pot of whipped cream. Paper-thin, golden-brown crepes …

“It's going to be a bit hard to eat anything without being able to use my hands.” Rey raised her cuffed wrists and gave them a little shake. She’d have been lying if she hadn’t imagined this very scenario on occasion – she was dating a police officer, after all – but she hadn’t thought food would be involved. “I suppose you’re going to be helping me with that, then?”

Finn chuckled, but he eyed her closely. “Is it okay? It was the only way I could think of to make sure you actually _enjoyed_ your breakfast, rather than bolting it down on your way to do work you're _not_ supposed to be doing … seeing as it _is_ your day off.”

Rey scowled slightly. Damn. Finn had her pegged. The idea of being incapacitated a tad wasn't bothering her – no, what _really_ gnawed at Rey was the fact that she had **Things to Do**. Yes, she had the “day off,” but she'd planned on going over the budget for next month's dig, and she also had some calls to make about the funding cuts the university wanted to make in the department, some maps to look over ...

She shrugged a little. Oh well. What she could see of breakfast looked pretty amazing, and it all smelled even better. Was that French vanilla blend coffee? And crepes? Did Finn even have a crepe-maker or did he make the wafer-thin pancakes by hand?

“You're a man of many talents, Finn Storm,” Rey said with a smile as she eyed the assortment on display.

His dark eyes glinted mischievously as he made room for himself on the edge of the bed.

“Hmm, well let's see just how many of them I can show you this morning ...”

Finn smeared a crepe with cream cheese, topped it with a ruby red jam and deftly rolled it into a skinny tube. Rey eagerly opened her mouth, and …

… Oh. Oh, that was _good_.

Finn fed the end into her mouth, and when she bit down, the savory cheese and sweet jam oozed onto her tongue. Finn continued to feed it to her in small sections, and she delighted in every bite.

Something about the inability to use her hands to feed herself, or maybe the fact that this gorgeous, amazing man was feeding her such delicious food, acted like a drug on Rey's brain. She felt herself relaxing, accepting, slipping into the moment. All that mattered was the next morsel and how it would taste.

Finn held a slice of ripe, sweet melon to her lips. The juices dribbled down her chin, tickling as they dripped down her neck. Rey flicked the corners of her mouth clean. There was something entirely decadent about letting the sticky-sweet juices dry on her skin. 

“Aren't you eating?”

Rey tilted her head, somewhat concerned at the wickedly sly smile that suddenly lit Finn's face.

“I thought you'd never ask.” 

He leaned over her, and Rey turned her face upward, expecting a kiss. Instead, Finn flicked his tongue against the corners of her mouth, tasting the melon. Then, slowly and deliberately, he followed the trail down her chin, along her neck, to the spot where the juices had pooled in her collarbone. He spent a lot of time there, cleaning off her skin. Licking. Sucking. Then came one small, gentle, playful nip. 

Rey was sure _that's_ when her toes started to curl. Finn hadn't touched her with anything but his mouth, and nowhere except her face and neck, and yet she was tingling all over.

“Mm, that was nice. Thought that melon looked delicious.”

“Yes … it was ...” Rey swallowed. Her voice was a little weak and she was trembling. She tried to talk, but the words caught. She cleared her throat and tried again.

“I'm still hungry,” she said, hoping that the inflection implied something other than food. “How about you?”

“Ravenous,” murmured Finn, peeling back the blankets and revealing her still-naked form. “Absolutely starving.”

Rey smiled up at him, spreading her legs in a not-so-subtle hint, but Finn shook his head slowly.

“We've got all morning,” he said, with an eyebrow lifted. “Good food should be _savored_.”

With that, he selected a strawberry from the tray. Holding the green leaves between his fingers, he ran the berry along her chest, down her collarbone, and ended by tracing it playfully around her left breast, and then her right one. Every tiny, rough seed rasped individually against her skin, and it was impossible for Rey to not squirm.

Her nipples were hard and dimpled, much like the fruit, by the time Finn got to them. He licked delicately around the pebbled flesh, not quite giving her enough, not quite what she _wanted._ Rey moaned, wiggling her hips, giving him hints.

Finn laughed and Rey scowled at him. He knew _exactly_ what she wanted, the bloody tease! But he was going to make her wait for it. As if being handcuffed wasn't punishment enough!

“Open up, gorgeous.”

She did, and Finn fed her the strawberry. She bit down, feeling her teeth crunch through the firm flesh, tasting the tart juice. She'd never known how sensuous eating could be.

Rey was swallowing the bit of berry when Finn slid the wet half of it across her nipples. Her hips lifted right off the bed. The moisture on her breasts was nothing compared to the slickness growing between her legs.

Finn took his own sweet time suckling the juices off the hardened points, nibbling and licking until Rey thought she would scream. She couldn't quite believe that was really _her_ breath coming out in small gasps, sometimes punctuated by little whimpers.

Finn then switched it up, repeating the process with a slice of fresh kiwi, kissing her so that she could taste what _he'd_ been tasting. She moaned against his mouth. If he didn't touch her _soon …_

She was hopeful when he brought out the whipped cream, but Finn dipped a strawberry into it and circled both her nipples before feeding her the fruit. Only _then_ did he clean her off.

And somehow, whipped cream found its way into her belly button, which he dispatched of in two gentle licks … or maybe it was three. Rey wasn't sure – she was too focused on how much her stomach was quivering from her need to come. She was ready to explode and Finn hadn't even touched her clit, hadn't even so much as breathed on it!

She squirmed, wishing her hands were free. As much as she was enjoying all of it, she wanted to run her fingers through Finn's hair and bring his head up to hers for kisses ...

… Wanted to push his head down between her legs …

“Finn, _please_ … please lick me.” Rey was amazed at the way her voice was shaking.

“Patience.” Finn was grinning. “We've barely gotten started. There're the main courses yet to come.”

Rey couldn't imagine he was serious – but he was. She couldn't see the clock, but she was sure hours went by as Finn fed her eggs Benedict with hollandaise sauce and salty ham, managing to find all sorts of interesting spots – like her hip bones, for example – to coat with sauce and then lick away.

Sticky jam found its way to the insides of her thighs. Whipped cream rested in the hollow of her ankles. Rey had a heavenly taste of coffee, followed by Finn taking a mouthful and attacking her breasts again, so that she felt the heat of the coffee mingled with his tongue and lips and teeth.

Rey wasn't even coherent by the time Finn dribbled champagne between her lips – and not the ones that were tasting the food, either. 

She _did_ know that the cold, fizzing bubbles started her over the edge seconds before Finn's mouth found her clit.

She _also_ knew that she screamed, and the headboard of Finn's bed slammed against the wall as decadent spasms from her dripping core radiated outward. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her body, leaving her panting and breathless.

Rey was still recovering when Finn kissed her gently, and sliding on a condom, entered her in one quick thrust.

Her inner walls, still pulsing from her orgasm, clenched around his length, and she smiled when he lowered her head to kiss her. His mouth carried all the various tastes – salty and sweet, tart and savory – and the memory of all that he'd done to her sense-heightened body made her convulse again. And again.

And more times than she could've counted, even if she _had_ been capable of thought. 

Through the delicious little explosions that were rocketing her body, she heard Finn groan her name and felt his cock pulse and jerk inside her until he was spent, finally slumping in sated exhaustion atop her body. She nuzzled his hair, regretting that she couldn't put her arms around him and snuggle properly.

Rey wasn't sure when he uncuffed her, she just dimly became aware that she had much more of a range of motion and the circulation in her upper limbs was a bit better. She snuggled into Finn's arms, enjoying not just the physical closeness, but the murmured conversation, the gentle laughter, and the shared intimacy. Finn admitted that he'd wanted to try this for awhile, but their schedules hadn't matched up before now.

Rey again thanked the gods above for not only putting her Finn’s path in the first place, but also at a time when he seemed to be discovering his inner gourmet chef.

After a few moments of cuddling, Rey kissed him and slipped out of his embrace. A few minutes more and she'd be stuck to the bedsheets. 

“You made breakfast, so I'll clean up,” she said, eyeing the empty tray and the mussed blankets, figuring that probably she should start with the dishes and work her way backwards.

Finn caught her wrist just as she was about to leave.

“I’ll start the wash. Least I can do.” He flashed a lopsided grin. “And after we get everything straightened up and sorted, let's check the calendar and schedule another … breakfast date.”

Rey's body tingled and she smiled. “Absolutely.”

Before she was even out of the bedroom, she was already thinking about turning the tables on Finn, starting with some leather straps to tie him by his hands and feet to the bedposts. And honey. Yes, _definitely_ honey, which she could drizzle all over his magnificent chest and stomach and stiff cock. Honey was pretty sticky and it would take a long, _long_ time to clean off …

And that would be _just_ fine with her.

_End_


End file.
